


For once can we act normal...no we can't

by Crazymuderiousdoll



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akira is done with everyone, Akira parents are involved, Akira uses myths when he can, As in the mobile game, Bisexual Kurusu Akira, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Chatting & Messaging, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Food Fantasy - Freeform, Gay Parents, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Its out and kasumi has joined the show, M/M, Mementos (Persona 5), Memes, Metaverse (Persona 5), Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal, Pining, Tattoos, They are not who think they are, What Have I Done, akira kursu has a tattoo, sick and poke tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymuderiousdoll/pseuds/Crazymuderiousdoll
Summary: So me and my cousin had a conversation that inspire this fic and it's a messJoker: the kool aid man has big Dick energyFox:...Skull:ITS TRUEskull:HE DOES HAVE BIG DICK ENERGYJust a treat of the shit show starts off at madarame palace.





	1. Chapter 1

**phantom theives chat**

Panther: why did we agree to do this?!?

Skull: it's the right thing to do Ann

Joker: in the words of ryuji "The cops ain't gonna do shit"

Panther: ANS HOW IS ME GETTING NAKED HELPING THE SITUATION?!?

Joker: he is using people's talents to become famous and plagiarize the creations of those students

Pather:... your right

Skull: hey akira quick question

Joker: and I have an answer

Skull: did ya say something about kitagawa?

Joker: ...maybe

Panther: gay

Skull: gay

Joker this is abuse

Panther: only to you

Joker: shit you rite

Panther: hay akira?

Joker: no I can't switch places with you

Panther: pussy

Joker: bitch

Skull: listen ladies your great in all but shut the eef off

Panther says you hoe

Joker: good fucking luck

Panther: thanks I guess

_May 19th In madarame's palace_

_(3rd pov)_

"I'm worried about those two, I hope they make it out" Ryuji said waiting for his other teammates while Akira looked around for any enemies lurking. "I'm a bit worried for yusuke as well" Akira said turning his attention towards Ryuji until a scream interrupt the conversation. "Jesus christ-" Ryuji said as two figures fell from the sky. "Well damn panther way to make an entrance" akira said while Ryuji stood there in shock, and then Mona descended from the sky hitting yusuke on the head. "Well that escalated quickly" ryuji said. "Hey will you let go of me already" Ann yelled while in yusuke's arm then hitting him and now ended up out cold. "ANN YOU KILLED HIM!!!!" Akira yelled while Ann started to panic.

_~few minutes later~_

"HE LIVES" Ann yells as yusuke starts to sit up, "who are you all?" He questions looking at everyone. Ann trying to help while Ryuji and Akira just stood there questioning to how and why. "I don't remember the cat costume before?" Yusuke said looking and up and down. "Kinky" akira mumble under his breath and ryuji tried to cover his laugh with a cough, Ann shot a glare at the both of them before answering yusuke questions and trying to help him understand where he is and how madarame truly feels. "If everything you say is true...Then the sensei I know doesn't exist" yusuke said really sad and still wanted to denied it but he could not run from it not again. "We need to get out of here" Morgana said. Akira started to lead them out hoping to get Yusuke out to safety. "It's quiet...too quiet" Ryuji said before madarame shadow showed up and Yusuke awaken his persona.

_May 19 after place exploration_

**Phantom theives chat**

Joker: fuck me that was very artistic

Panther: it fit him very well

Skull: is he one of us?

Joker: for now yes

Panther: shit I left majority of my clothes at his place

Skull: wait that was your plan

Joker: so you looked like that one chick from Willy Wonka?

Skull: [Ann.jpg](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BJGoF7hCUAIbbyt.jpg)

Panther: wow rude

Joker: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

A/n: a decision that may come bit me in the ass, so at the moment I might be going to fan x in September and will be and idiot running around and might change and update this differently idk ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ~doll


	2. Pleas welcome our next guest fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox is getting added into the phantom theives chat

_May 20th after palace exploration_

**phantom theives chat**

Joker: I am tired of getting buttfucked by the shadows in the palace

Skull: it fucking sucks why do they have to be their

Panther: what about trying to find the right painting??

Joker: I get the painting is important but if I have to look at it one more time I am gonna lose it

Joker: but we will bring justice to those he has wrong

Panther: lets hope we do this right

Skull: hell yeah

Joker: Ann add Yusuke 

Panther: Kay

**Panther added Yusuke Kitagawa to the phantom theives chat**

**Joker changed Yusuke Kitagawa name to fox**

Joker: one of us

Panther: one of us

Skull: one of us

Fox: I suddenly regret joining the phantom theives

Joker: too late your stuck with us

Fox:...

Skull: he broken

Panther:he will fit in just right

Joker: so everyone ready for tomorrow, callin card and all??? 

Fox: yes

Skull: ye

Panther: yea

Joker: time for justice

_may 22 palace explorations_

(3rd pov) 

"It's time" Akira said getting into position, his team headed into their locations. They were close to taking the treasure. Ann and ryuji had to kill the lights, yusuke had to secure Morgana onto the claw above the treasure, all akira had to do was lower Morgana. The plan went into action as the lights went down. "Joker now" Yusuke said has Akira pulled the switch. The phantom thieves regroup and started to leave but something was off. Morgana being the one who likes the treasure the most wanted to see what was underneath the cloth. While the others examined the treasure yusuke saw the trap. "GET BACK!!" yusuke yelled he and ann move out of the way to one side , Morgana and ryuji in the front, while Akira backflip to safety. Madarame came out with two guards one holding his treasure. 

(Yusuke's pov)

'What cause him to become this, why did he used kids the way he did, why did he use me, why am I important' I thought over and over every time I look at him, I felt pain and betrayed by the man who raised me. "... Now I think back the only reason I took you in was due to the ties I had with your mother" Madarame didn't break eye contact with me as he continued. "That woman never lost her passion for painting even after her husband died" I was shocked and felt another pair of eyes on me but I couldn't dare look away from this man. "Your mother and the artwork she created-they're all MY works of art!" I felt my anger rise even more. Madarame showed us his treasure the genuine real sayuri, my own mother's self portrait. How dare he ruin the truth and how dare he lie about my mother's painting. "I can't believe you're treating both mother and son like they're objects... You're inhumane!" Ann shouted. I couldn't bare looking at him gazing at the ground and all I could ask of he got rid of her as well. "She just so happened to have a seizure in front of me. That's when a thought crossed my mind... If I don't call for help and leave her be, I could obtain her painting without any strings attached" Madarame answer. This man let my mother die all for fame and riches, the same man who took me in and raised me. "You killed her...! " I yelled, I was beyond mad ready to kill but I will not go to his level. "Every reason for me to forgive you has disappeared without a trace at this moment! You aren't some rotten artist... You're a despicable fiend who wears the skin of an artist!" I yelled at him, he can't use me anymore. "It time to take your heart and make you repent your sins" Akira said getting ready to fight. 

_may 21 after palace exploration_

**Akira Kusuru -- >Yusuke Kitagawa**

Ak: yusuke how are you feeling? 

Yk: let's see my foster father basically killed my mother and stole her painting and used me as well so terrible

Ak: I'm sorry that madarame is a dick and he will now answer to those he wrong

Yk: I need to thank you all

Ak: no you don't no thanking is necessary we do what is right

Yk: alright I should get some sleep

Ak: same let me know if anything happens

Yk: very well 

Ak:night

**One big family**

Dad: Akira we will be stopping in s9me time this week

Smart parent: it was supposed to be a surprise

Best aunt: you should know he couldn't keep it

Child: okay see you guys soon

A/n: the decision did bit my butt cause now I'm broke and not ready for the panel TWT it was worth it~doll


	3. Ryuji's thirst is at it again

_may 23 after school_

**phantom thieves chat**

Skull: yo @fox how is madarame? 

Fox: his demeanor has soften a bit at the moment

Skull: cool 

Joker: let us know if something happens okay

Fox: will do

Joker: @panther how is your girlfriend

Panther: she's great and telling me about one of her teachers who is nice

Skull: careful you might lose her to him

Panther: naw she told me he is gay and has a lovely family

Fox: this is the one girl who called during one of the meet ups

Panther: yeah she is

Joker: Ann like showing off her gf

Panther: [Exposed.png](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c0ce6a311f33426330b396f767b91143/tumblr_inline_oz6din0io81uc32hs_540.png)

Skull: anyways Akira I need to talk to you about something

Joker: it's got to wait for tomorrow

Skull: wtf why

Joker: I'm talking to boss

Fox: boss? 

Joker: I live above a coffee shop and I call the owner boss

Panther: doesn't your aunt work with him

Joker: yep but she spending some time with my dad cause it's been awhile since she last saw him

Panther: that is sad

Joker: very

Fox: i feel very out of the loop

Joker: don't worry you will met her someday, I got to go night

Skull: see ya

Fox: good 

Panther: night

_may 24th lunch time_

(Akira's POV) 

I found a nice quiet area with a bench, some vending machines, and a few tables. I sat on the bench about to pull my phone out when ryuji walks up to me, fuck I forgot that ryuji needed to talk to me. "Hey, there you are" Ryuji says, " Need something ryuji?" I ask having a feeling he needs something. "I need your help with something..." Ryuji stops talking to look around, oh no. "I found this flyer stuffed in my mailbox" He continues and shows me a maid housecleaning service flyer, 'ryuji what the actual fuck'. ""Housekeeping service"! It says that a cute maid will do anything for you!" Ryuji said. "Ryuji-" I start before he cuts me off. "A maid, dude! A MAID! Who'll do ANYTHING for us" Ryuji said excited. "Right?..Right!? ", "...what do you want me to do?" I said knowing he will drag me along. "We should give it a try" He said looking very happy, "luckily, some guy on my floor just moved out so there's a vacant apartment in my complex. The key is right behind the mailbox, so we can get in any time. The landlord seriously doesn't care" Ryuji said as he basically explained his plan. "... Hey, I heard that" Mishima yelled from a short distance away. Great Mishima wants in on this adventure explaining it's for "research". With everything all plan they leave me to my devices, "now let's get those embers" I said running a certain app. 

_may 25th_ after _school_

**phantom thevies chat**

joker: I no longer know ryuji or Mishima

Skull: I said I was sorry Akira

Joker you fucks Abandon me when the maid showed up

Panther: what the fuck is going on

Joker: ryuji wanted to use a maid service and I got dragged along and Mishima wanted some damn research to see if they were corrupted

Skull: I'm sorry

Joker: you fuckers ditched me and I dealt with it in a fine way

Fox: ryuji why are you so stupid? 

Skull: wanna fight? 

Panther: ryuji Abandoning our leader

Joker: more @ eleven

Skull: I did not come here to get bullied guys

Joker: [Talkshitgethit.jpg](https://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/facebook/000/948/106/30b.jpg)

Skull: I hate you

Joker: the feelings mutual

 _may 26th_ _Evening_

**phantom thieves chats**

Skull: Akira are you still mad at me?!? 

Joker: idk was Kali still mad when the battle was over between the asuras? 

Skull: wtf I don't know

Joker: the answer is no and they had to grab her husband for help

Panther: I am confused, Akira what are you talking about? 

Joker: Kali the Hindu goddess of death, wife of Shiva 

Joker: [SmiteKali.jpg](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140310181851/smite/images/thumb/f/f6/Kali.jpg/500px-Kali.jpg)

Skull: why smite? 

Joker:... Cause the art style is great, but in all seriousness look her up

Panther: Akira wtf

Fox: this is something knew

Panther: tell me about it

Fox: the art style original done for Kali was beautiful and yet terrifying and yet Akira found one where it still radiates her fear yet she is more covered

Joker: she is bad as but I didn't think Ann would appreciate Kali without a top on even if nothing is show still gonna respect

Panther: she seems badass

Fox: well she is a goddess of death and destruction, married to shiva the God of destruction

Skull: why is there two gods of destruction?!? 

Joker: She is an avatar of his first wife so in some tellings she is stated to be his wife, who is supposed to be kinda like his female half

Panther: damn well it's late talk to you all tomorrow

Fox: good night Ann

Skull: see ya

Joker: night ann

A/n: sorry this took so long many things happen and I took a huge break just to cry, but I did get to go to fanx it was fun and please be nice to my coment section it's been awhile since I studied Hindu myths so if I got anything wrong please tell me ~doll


	4. Duck wisdom

_May 27th evening_

**phantom thieves chat**

panther: so I got to meet shiho's teacher

Skull: the gay one? 

Panther: yeah he is really cool but a bit distance like something was bugging him

Skull: maybe someone is threatening him

Panther: maybe we will look into that

Joker: let's wait until Madarame heart has been changed

Fox: indeed one task at a time

_may 28th after school_

**phantom thevies chat**

Joker: we are heading to mementos and doing some requests

Skull: on the way

Panther: I'm close by

Fox : I will meet you there

Joker: alright see you all there

~few hours later~

Joker: ryuji how is your face?

Skull: I feeling a bit better thanks for asking

Panther: I can't believe you hit yourself in the face with your own weapon

Skull: accidents happen all the time, at least it's not bruising

Joker: true that, I'm turning in night

Panther: night

_may 29th evening_

**phantom thieves chat**

joker: I'm not doing it

Skull: cmon she was flirting with ya

Panther: I smell drama what's happening

Skull: some cute girl decided to flirt with Akira

Panther: describe her to me

Skull: red hair, dark red eyes, wearing a bright red bow

Panther: I believe her name is kasumi Yoshizawa

Skull: well she has a thing for Akira

Joker: she a good person I'm just not in a mood to date

Panther: fair

Joker: anyways yusuke how is Madarame? 

Fox: still Bedridden, looks healthy, and has issued an apology towards me

Joker: that's great news yusuke

Panther: let us know if something happens

Fox: of course

_May 30th after school_

joker: alright time to fight crime

Skull: so ya gonna fight yourself cause youre a criminal? 

Joker:... Ya know what yes I will fight myself

Panther: please don't

Fox: i am assuming that it means something different

Joker: originally I was using it for going to mementos but now it's not

~few hours later yet again~

Panther: Akita why didn't you say anything

Joker: i didn't know they were gonna visit

Fox: pardon my intrusion but what is happening? 

Panther: one of akira's parents is Shiho teacher and he didn't say anything

Joker: they are busy and I didn't want to say who they were cause one is a politician 

Skull: dude your parents love you

Panther: one of his dad threw a glare at him when he said duck wisdom for an answer

Joker: yea that would be papa cause he isn't from Japan and the political one

Panther: Ahhh I see

Fox: that is very interesting

Joker: changing topics yusuke how is your wrist? 

Fox: it's fine thanks to Mona's healing

Skull: can't believe Ann tried to kill you again yusuke

Panther: hey!!!!!!! 

Joker: I'm gonna got take a nap night

Fox: good night

Skull: nite 

Panther: night

A/n: I get depression and as soon as I'm trying to write p5r comes out but I'm sticking mainly to the p5 just with different things aka kasumi is gonna be in some chapters other times she won't but hey it how it's gonna go ~doll


	5. Akira a bit of gay... Maybe

_May 31st after school_

**phantom thieves chat**

Joker: 6 days until we know the truth

Skull: ye

Panther: I'm worried for what might happen

Joker: we followed what we did the first time but a bit better

Skull: so we still kinda fucked around

Joker:[u-rite.jpg](https://media.makeameme.org/created/fak-u-youre.jpg)

Panther: the first palace was a nightmare

Skull: but he can sit in prison for what he has done

Fox: I am slightly confused but I'm assuming it is of the coach that got arrested for sexual assault on the female students and physical abuse as well

Panther: yes that's him, he was disgusting jerk who got what he deserved, his palace looked the way he thought

Joker: I wanted to forget shadow Kamoshida but I see him in my nightmares

Skull: Tru

Panther: very much and yusuke you don't want to know

Fox: from everyone reaction I don't want to even think about it

Joker:[Kamoshida.jpg](http://www.quickmeme.com/img/3f/3f9b7bb678bef69c2781b4e99fb6548dedeec555d19d8045d878b5583b929960.jpg)

Panther: so much truth

Skull: ye

_may 31st evening_

**Ann Tamaki - > Akira kurusu**

At: okay spill

Ak: I don't know what you mean

At: your feelings for Yusuke? 

Ak: ... Ann I have know him for little time

At: but you do feel something

Ak: yeah I do as a friend if I have feelings for him I will let you know

At: fine also Kasumi asked me for your number

Ak: why? 

At: she wants to know if you will help her with studying

Ak: I can help her so alright

At: cool

Ak: (☞ ᐛ )☞

At: nerd

 _June 1st_ _after school_

**phantom thieves chat**

Joker: guys i need a challenge 

Skull: what kind of challenge?

Joker: a challenge of knowledge 

Panther: so studying?

Joker: maybe.jpg

Panther: how about a group study?

Joker: that could work

Skull: hell yep

Panther: @fox wanna join us for a group study?

fox: of course

Panther: how about the diner in Shibuya next sunday?

Fox: sure

Joker: alright

Skull: yas

Panther: alright 

_June_ _2nd before school_

**phantom thieves chat**

Joker: fucking fuck hell

Panther: let me guess Ms. class president again?

Joker: its hard to avoid her but she asked me why Kamoshida suddenly change so i lied through my teeth, she still suspects me as a phantom theif

Fox: who is this "Ms.class president" you speak of?

Joker: her name is Makoto Niijima, she is a third year at Shujin and trying to find evidence of phantom thievery, day ruined

Skull: damn she gets on my nerves

_June 2nd Evening_

**Kasumi Yoshizawa - > Akira kurusu**

Ky: is this Kurusu Akira?

Ak: yes and you can call me Akira

Ky: okay Akira would you help me study sometime next week

Ak: probably depending on the day cause i can't do it Sunday

Ky: okay i will text you if i have a free day from practice

Ak: alright

A/n: this chapter has taken a bit and plot is getting somewhere, i have been having some ups and downs this week but i'm powering through so see ya for the next update~doll


	6. Akira question his protagness and has a tattoo

_June 3rd Morning_

**Phantom thieves chat**

Joker: alright so if i go missing i leave everything to the cat

Panther: what did you do?

Skull: wait why that asshole?

Joker: cause he basically lives with me, and Ann everyone hates me

Panther: Fair but still i don’t understand 

Joker: family meetup next week

Skull: kinda confused cause i thought your close with your family

Joker: there bringing my grandmother from my father’s side

Panther: the one that didn’t like your parents together for some reason

Joker: yep that's the one also yusuke isn’t present i’m kinda worried

Fox: Do not worry I'm very busy with all the stuff happening and working with my school at the moment.

Joker: okay but don’t work yourself too hard

Fox: I will keep that in mind.

Panther: your one of us now so we care about you

Fox: I can’t thank you enough.

Joker: once again no worries 

Skull: yea we will always have your back

_June 3rd Evening_

**Akira Kurusu → Ann Takamaki**

Ak: Ann i think your right

At: About feelings for Yusuke or Ryuji’s cooking?

Ak: Feelings for Yusuke, i just want to help him and protect him from people who will use him 

Ak: wait how bad is Ryuji’s cooking?

At: Ignore that are you gonna tell him that you like him

Ak: it might just be feelings but if they grow stronger maybe

At: alright and i wasn’t supposed to say anything about his cooking

Ak: damn that bad

At: the last time I had his cooking was a year before I moved to america

Ak: so he might have worked on the skill to improve 

At: fair enough anyways goodnight

Ak:night

_June 4th Morning_

**Phantom thieves chat**

Joker: Why the fuck do the teachers like to choose me for the questions most of the time?

Panther: even i don’t understand that hell they never quiz a student this much

Joker:[Idon'tunderstand](https://youtu.be/maCLfF1TmQc)

Panther: honestly a mood

Skull: wtf i'm trying to study

Panther: Ryuji actually doing school work

Joker: more at 8

Skull: shut it

Joker: naw but awesome that you're focusing more at school

Joker: also Mona said and I quote “I’m surprised that he can even do school work” Damn that was savage Mona

Skull: rude cat

Panther: lol

Joker: what did you expect from him?

Fox: I see Ryuji is trying and it's a good effort

Panther: probably won’t last long

Skull: Hey!!!!

Joker: at least he is trying 

Skull: thank you Akira

Joker: welcome

_June 4th after school_

**Akira Kursu - > Ryuji Sakamoto**

Rs: so i notice something on your wrist was is it

Ak: I have a stick and poke tattoo there

Rs: Of wat?

Ak: The witcher logo

Rs: The what logo?

Ak:[Witcherlogo.jpg](https://occ-0-3111-116.1.nflxso.net/dnm/api/v6/E8vDc_W8CLv7-yMQu8KMEC7Rrr8/AAAABSoP3YnxuaF7Ife_Tw8NUTm5HJb1ifn5R8M-7iog0_awVUMZY2y5U9e5eG9Qp8xNl7GfjgjVbTZQvr_8fDizIUalUlps6ZTOiQ.jpg?r=4ec)

Rs: oh 

Ak: yea had a friend do that one

Rs: nice

Ak: yeah it is 

A/n: okay so update schedule for this fic is every wednesday unless something happens anyways enjoy~doll


	7. very gay moment with feels

_June 5th evening_

**Ryuji Sakamoto - > Akira kusuru**

RS: you enjoying your new roommate?

Ak: Yusuke is probably going through the emotions right now

RS: probably

Ak: well I'm gonna head to bed night

RS: night

**Ann Tamaki - > Akira Kusuru**

AT: How's Yusuke?

AK: going through the feel goods

AT: make sense also enjoying yusuke in you room?

AK: I'm enjoying the fuck out of it

AT: That's gay as fuck 

AK: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

AT: anyways I'm gonna go

AK: alrite

Akira looked up from his phone and over at Yusuke who never took his gaze from the floor. Akira got up and was about to comfort Yusuke when he notice the guitar by the stairs leading into the cafe. Akira headed over to the guitar and strum a few notes sending him a familiar feeling of home, knowing the right tune for the moment he started to strum the notes of a familiar song. " _and I'd give up forever to touch you"_ the lyrics came with each note and his fingers fell into the rhythm. Akira sat down on the bed without a pause. Yusuke was pulled from thought and listen to Akira's Voice and the melody of the guitar. _"and all i can taste this moment, and all i can breathe is your life"_ Yusuke moved to sit next to Akira who is focus on the song. _"And i don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand"_ Yusuke leaned his head to rest on Akira's shoulder, relaxing in the progress yusuke felt his eyes grow tired and closing feeling confort and home with the phantom thieves. Akira stop playing for a moment to look at Yusuke's peaceful face, smiling he moved YUsuke to lay down on his bed and went to put the guitar by the staircase but was stop by Yusuke's arm looping around his waist, Akira face flushed and set the guitar out of the way tolay down with Yusuke. Akira's eyes started to close as Yusuke's sleeping state pulling him closer drawing him to sleep. The boys slept in both peace and safety from the world.

A/n: okay so this is small and i'm very tired while writing this and i'm gonna fall asleep, sorry that this is short but my eyes want to close and i wanted a small fluff chapter. [Iris](https://youtu.be/9WrKGUJ36I8) this is the song Akira was singing and yes it's the sleeping with sirens cover i like it sue me anyways enjoy~doll


	8. Author's note

Hello everyone I need to make some announcements

-First i made a discord server if you want to get to know me, request some stuff or tell me what i'm doing wrong cause I like feedback(Discord server:https://discord.gg/s8tMQaC)

-second I’m not officially back into writing because of reasons{mainly mental health) and will try to be back onto a regulated schedule

-third **(mainly for life after you readers)** I am putting Life after you on the back burner fixing many mistakes and making it a good story once again

-fourth with the discord server Its meant to be a safe place and a place where I can connect with you guys and I may not respond and it's not super fancy but still a way to reach out to you

-Fifth I have some new projects on the way so somewhat of that is taking up my time 

  
  


Anyways I hope to continue to make you guys happy and enjoy my work so thank you and enjoy for what it's in stored for the future~doll


End file.
